


【FGO/卡多克X立香】邪魔（2）

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777





	【FGO/卡多克X立香】邪魔（2）

那天晚上卡多克并没有早早把灯关上假装睡着来表示拒绝，他不希望让立香有他因为畏惧在逃避的错觉，说不定那样反而会变成他被取笑，如果他没兴趣，他就要当面拒绝看着她的眼睛拒绝她，让她懂得她没戏，也别想从他身上找寻什么突破口。

他绷紧神经等待她到来，可当她出现时，他又沉默了，开始想其他有的没的，权衡可能根本不存在的利弊。

而她已经不想再跟他浪费口舌了，直接拉开了衣领。

她在他面前衣衫尽褪，动作自然得看不出一点羞涩，也丝毫没有急躁，就仿佛在做一件再正常不过的事一样，倒是卡多克不自然地别过目光，难以直视她赤裸的躯体，他的内心天人交战，烦躁又不安，他不断地质问着自己究竟在做什么？难道是压抑的环境把他逼疯了？还是说他真的认为补魔这一手段能够让他的魔力得到充盈？难道他是想趁这个机会杀死藤丸立香吗？也许都有那么一点原因，却又都那么站不住脚。

而当她真正袒露身体站在他面前时，带给卡多克的不是他希望会有的厌恶，也不是无所适从的羞赧，更不是什么欲望上头的冲动，而是完完全全的惊讶。

她皮肤白皙剔透，但衣服下面的躯体却不是完美无瑕的，有些细小的伤痕镌刻在身体上，好歹无伤大雅，但明显的伤疤有三处，分别在腰侧，腹部，还有大腿，腰侧的伤疤很细长，斜斜的划过去，痕迹利落，也许是挨了又快又狠的一记攻击，腹部的伤疤倒没有那么可怕，范围也很小，但是她转过身时卡多克看到她背后也有同样的疤痕，便知道一定是曾经被刀或者剑捅过对穿，至于他不知道的伤，一定曾经还有过很多。

“这些都是，你在过去战斗中的负伤吗？”过了很久卡多克才这样发问。

“是的，”她简短地回答，没兴趣多谈此事，只扫了一眼他穿戴整齐的身体，“我很冷，请你快点好吗？”

他看着她的身体，不着丝缕，只有一头乌黑发亮的长发自然垂落在身后，眼睛的蓝色在昏暗的环境中显得很深邃，几乎成了钴蓝色，他不想告诉她的是，那些伤痕无损这具肉体的吸引力，她虽然很瘦，但是均匀又苗条，曲线错落，那些疤痕本不该出现在这样柔弱白皙的肉体上，会让人错觉她饱受虐待，但卡多克注视着她时并没有产生她是弱势一方的认知，她坦然地裸露着那些属于战斗的痕迹，而他惊讶这具身体力量及柔弱的呈现，很美。

立香抱起肩膀，卡多克终于回过神来，他无言地站了起来让到一边去，把被子掀开一角，示意她先躺进去再说。

立香没有多说什么，上了床把自己裹在了被子里，目不转睛地望着卡多克。

他开始背对着她脱衣服，内心进行着神经质的独白。

一切的一切只能怪她自己没用，把上衣脱下来的时候他硬着心肠想，怪她自己的资质不好，所以不得不站在前线支持供魔，是她自己的实力导致她不能站在安全的地方指挥，她还没死，就证明她运气已经很好了，哪怕是骨头断了，残废了，这种人也没有任何同情的价值。

就像他一样，不该被任何人可怜，也不认为自己需要什么同情。

卡多克是个很瘦削的少年，身材高挑，反而把他衬得更纤细，他从未在体能训练上刻意下过功夫，自然也不存在肌肉的线条，他有的，仅仅是属于少年人修长而脆弱的骨骼，苍白的身体缺乏气力，就像大病初愈，正处于调养之中，那么的弱气，仿佛他本人经不起任何使人痛苦的折辱，但那张脸又的的确确是一副受难的表情，无论何时，他都像一个体内有伤口在流血的人。

有那么一瞬间，立香想要拥抱他，抚一抚那头蓬松又柔软的白发，还有他眼底的黛色，但很快这个念头又烟消云散，她没有兴趣把一块冰捂在自己心口，但对于拿刻刀去挫伤这块冰倒有点兴趣。

卡多克脱完衣服后没有给她多看几眼的机会，很快就掀开被子躺到了她身边，两人一言不发，赤身裸体地躺在一个被窝里，足足五分钟过去了，谁也没有动。

直到立香突兀地笑出了声，才打破这凝固的氛围。

卡多克一下就恼羞成怒，压着嗓音质问：“这是你的提议，有什么好笑的？”

“不好笑吗？”立香还在笑，笑得无所顾忌，“照这么下去，我们都赤身裸体地躺在一起，一夜之后什么事都不会发生。”

卡多克拧着眉头，干脆烦躁地闭上了眼睛，一副“那就干脆什么事都不要发生好了”的拒绝姿态，让他主动差不多等于要他命了，但假如今夜真的什么都没有发生，他又隐隐认为自己被她玩弄了……早知道一开始不要答应就好了。

他开始为现在的处境感到后悔。

好在藤丸立香大慈大悲，没有让他多品味这种苦涩的情绪，卡多克感觉身边的人慢慢靠近过来，连呼吸声都变得清晰起来，他不记得自己已经多久没有和另一个人同床了，以至于连人身体的温度都快要忘记，藤丸立香很温暖，在这个被漂白的冰封世界里，这种温暖显得奢侈而难得，卡多克在永久冻土的帝国待了太久，已经忘记那种温度了，她一靠近，他便被刺激得要颤抖起来。

先是手臂伸了过来，揽住了卡多克的肩膀，手指摩擦着他皮肉下的骨骼，接着她挪动身体贴了上去，柔软的乳房轻轻地压着他的胸口，略显干燥的嘴唇贴着他的脖颈，大腿缓缓磨蹭着他双腿之间的性器，而卡多克几乎是生平头一次发现人类的身体和精神可以一分为二，他的大脑还没来得及分析她在用何种手段勾引他，身体就立刻给了反应。

“你在装死吗？”发现他下身硬挺，还不愿意睁开眼睛面对现实，只是这样自我煎熬着，立香竟感到了无奈和好笑，在她以往丰富的性爱体验中，她的从者总是占据主导地位，是强势的一方，但卡多克却一副任人为所欲为的模样，她轻声说：“虽然我知道你是第一次，但是你的反应更像个处女，不像处男。”

只是用指尖摸索着他的腰侧和胯骨，他说话的吐息就已经开始紊乱了，“做这种事的你，才是不可理喻……”

她掰着他的脸，低头含住了卡多克的嘴唇。

这是卡多克第一次跟别人接吻，然而对方补魔的意图过于明显，直接用舌尖撬开了他没什么抵抗力的牙关，勾连着他的舌尖开始温柔地纠缠，他稍一皱眉，立香就退了出去，讨好地吮了一下他的嘴唇，再次将舌头慢慢地探入口腔，她歪着脑袋稍作调整，接吻的湿润和柔软就被无限放大，他感觉自己的上颚被轻轻扫过，唾液腺也被挑动着，在他呼吸不畅时，她会亲吻他的唇角，然后是脖颈，末了开始舔舐他脖子上小小的银色喉钉。

藤丸立香像一条蛇一样柔软，攀附在他身体上缓缓蹭动着，不停地索取他的津液，她拉着他的双手放在自己腰上，引导他如何抚摸，卡多克的手心有点出汗，摸索她细腻的皮肤时感受到了微妙的吸力，他试着去揉捏她，按压到了她的肋骨，而她暂时离开他的嘴唇，为他青涩的举动而轻笑，故意俯身让自己的胸部贴着他，舌尖舔着他苍白皮肤下的淡青色血管，感受他脉搏的跳动如何在她的挑逗下逐渐失控。

卡多克终于开始揉按她的胸部，明明因为接吻的挑逗口角湿润，此刻却仍感到喉咙发紧，她的乳尖挺立起来，柔嫩的红珠抵着他的掌心，有一点瘙痒的感觉，卡多克毕竟毫无经验，情欲上头后多少有一点没轻没重，舔咬她锁骨时牙齿弄痛了立香，她小声地呜咽着昂起脖子，但没有制止卡多克，任由少年好奇又略显粗暴地探索她的每一寸皮肤，留下泛红的痕迹，卡多克的魔术回路逐渐因为魔力的激荡而变得烧灼，同时也开始感受与她连接的契合。

“你的身体……”

她简略地解释：“已经很习惯补魔这一方式了。”

他声音沙哑：“你这外行，真正的魔术师不会用这种下下策来供魔。”

“那你知道外行想要迅速适应战斗不得不采取什么办法吗？”她在他耳边轻声说着，喘息着，“你什么都不知道，卡多克。”

他张开嘴巴想要说什么，但没有说出口，金棕色的眼睛望着她，眸光沉溺于初次品尝到的情欲，又透露出茫然和懵懂，不自知地眨动着，卡多克长了一张精致的漂亮脸蛋，立香已经见多了各种俊男美女，不会再被美貌打动，但卡多克让她想到了那些昂贵的BJD娃娃，无论是他过于苍白的肤色，还是那阴郁的神情，人偶也总是低垂着那张被后天雕琢出的美丽脸庞，带着永久凝固的寂寞，只看一眼，便让人觉得美好又痛心。

而卡多克竟然错觉藤丸立香看向他的眼神中是有爱意的，带着某种迷幻的专注和迷恋。

极端的环境下，性爱和孤独容易让人误解爱情。

卡多克在这种事上仍然是一张白纸，他也从来没想过要增加不必要的涂鸦，藤丸立香却一上来就泼上了浓墨重彩，某种意义上来讲，她亦是有罪之人，他们的罪有来有往，谁也不肯放过谁。

他的性器官比她想象得更加刚劲有力，体毛却很细软，颜色极浅，勃起时亦不会有任何龌龊感，只让人觉得他是个干净的少年，立香当着卡多克的面把手指插进自己的甬道里抽插扩张，看到他目不转睛地盯着她的动作，高挺秀气的鼻梁上覆着一层薄汗，她低头亲了亲他的鼻尖，这个动作反而让卡多克有些慌乱，他掐紧了她的腰肢，像是无声的催促，立香趴在他肩头，柔顺的黑发蹭满了他的肩颈，撩拨少年的心脏，分开双腿，用手扶着硬热的性器，缓缓插进自己濡湿的穴口。

该怎么形容那种感觉？那是一枚潮湿的肉壶，柔嫩的肉壁滑腻而情色，没有一丝空隙地把他的生殖器包裹起来，又随着呼吸细致地吮吸着每一寸沟壑和隆起，她身体内部的温度很高，也非常柔软，卡多克就像被灌醉后淹没在温泉之中，除了快感的浪潮外再也无法感知其他，当他完全插入她体内之后，她扭动着腰，半阖着眼睛发出一声绵软的叹息，显露出脆弱诱人的样子来，而他忍不住搂紧了她的身体，把自己更深地埋入。

那个过程很短暂，他快乐而耻辱。

卡多克抽插动作的幅度之大有些不受控制，性器顶端用力碾过甬道，破开绞紧的嫩肉，但是很快就濒临高潮，快感过于尖锐强大，蒸发掉了所有的理智，只剩下最原始的欲望，他颤抖着，身体的每个细胞都因为这种欢愉的快乐而绽放，藤丸立香就像一针刺激过头的兴奋剂一样，扎进他的动脉血管，卡多克前后抽插了不过十几下而已，就抓紧她打开的大腿直接交货在她体内了。

高潮无与伦比，卡多克眼前一阵阵发白，大脑不作任何思考，只剩下赤裸的快感，他从未感到如此畅快轻松，连骨头都变得酥软甜蜜，能够把灵魂腐化的颤栗感掠过他的神经，他抚摸着立香的背脊，手指攥紧她的肩头，射精之后也没有退出来，她也没动，静静地配合着他。

不知过了多久，大概有那么一会，他的神智回笼，视线清晰了起来，眩晕感过去之后，卡多克忽然意识到自己做了件无比丢脸的事情。

立香慢慢地从他身上爬下来，翻身躺到一边，没有开口，巨大的羞耻感笼罩了卡多克，甚至不比刚才的快感来得少，好在藤丸立香没有笑，也没有出言嘲讽，过了一会她才说：“已经够了，补魔只需要体液交换即可，而且正常男人的第一次往往都是很快的。”

自己这是被她可怜了吗？如果真是这样那就太可悲了，卡多克不想听。

但他不知道的是，虽然大部分男性的初体验总是早早泄出，但同样也硬的很快，几乎是不存在不应期的，需要立刻进行第二次性交，但藤丸立香好像已经不准备再满足他了，她暗示他今天的补魔可以结束了。

“我很久没有跟人做过了，”她静静地说，“哦，不对，应该说，我从来就没有跟真正的人类做过，你还是第一个。”

卡多克的头脑还在发热，但还是读取出了一个信息——她来到迦勒底的时候还是清白干净的，不知道那时的藤丸立香是什么样子？那时的她一定还不会像现在这样说话吧？又是哪一个从者帮她破了身，他们之间的感情一定非同一般……

“睡吧。”她说。

灯被关掉了，黑暗瞬间降临，无法视物的环境里反而令卡多克更深切感受到了自身的存在，还有越来越鲜明的欲望，他闭紧眼睛，希望用意志力扛过去，他自认为还算一个擅长忍耐的人，然而精神战线易守，肉体欲望难防，无论他怎么平复心情，努力去深呼吸，试图转移注意力，他都无法摆脱情欲的桎梏。

下身的性器硬得发疼，卡多克忍着羞耻想要自己用手解决，然而撸动了半天也只是火上浇油，他的手指上沾满了流出的腺液，却没有丝毫要泄出的迹象。

他可悲地承认，他渴望刚才进入藤丸立香身体的感觉。

黑暗之中，卡多克苍白的脸色因为情动泛着病态的潮红，赤身裸体睡在他身边的藤丸立香无疑是种诱惑，是勾引，他们距离如此之近，只要他伸出手就能摸到她光滑温热的皮肤，还有那些伤痕，她现在无疑是一副任人予取予求的状态，如果他想要，只需要拉开她的双腿，就能把性器插进那个紧窄湿热的小穴里，他想一边插她一边抚摸她的伤疤，想要把手指塞进她嘴里按压柔软的舌头让她无法出声，更渴望亲自品尝那湿润温柔的触感。

好难受，好痛苦……

但他终究没有那么做，卡多克并没有那么大胆强势，只被这冲动绮艳的幻想折磨得痛苦不已，再三隐忍之后，他转过头轻声问立香:

“你睡着了吗？”

她安安静静地背对着他，没有回答，卡多克等了一会，又说:

“我有话想问你。”

他没有得到任何回应，卡多克用手肘支起身体去看她是否真的睡着了，藤丸立香闭着眼睛，浓密的睫毛覆盖下来，呼吸轻缓而均匀，那张脸庞恬淡无害，他反而觉得比她醒着的时候要可爱许多——她清醒时并不如外表看上去那么好相处。

藤丸立香可能真的睡熟了，卡多克知道人体在进行过魔力的刺激后很容易陷入疲惫状态，她应该是不会轻易醒过来的，也就是说……

他试探性地，悄悄地靠近她，直至脸颊都蹭到了她的头发，手掌先是放在肩头，又缓缓顺着手臂向下抚摸，小心地揽住她的腰腹想要把她拉近自己，几乎没费太大力气就做到了，他领教到迦勒底的御主有副色情的身体，非常适合摆弄和肏干，她浑圆小巧的臀部贴紧他的下体，私密处的穴口还是湿润的，卡多克用性器前端试探性得碰了碰，软嫩的穴肉矜持地闭合着，想到她的甬道内还灌满了自己的精液，再次肏进去一定比之前更加滑腻，卡多克的呼吸又加重了些许，他用手稍微抬起一点她的大腿，五指陷入细腻的皮肉中，忍不住轻轻得揉压起来，立香没有任何反应，只是放松地侧卧着，给他一种可以为所欲为的诱惑。

这个姿势不容易侵犯，卡多克用一种近乎是自我折磨的方式缓慢地插进她的身体，一点点耐心挤开合拢的嫩肉，感受着内壁的湿与热，让那些细腻的汁水和精液重新滋润他硬挺的器官，完全插入似乎花了一个世纪那么久，当他们的身体严丝合缝地结合在一起时，他没有立刻动作，而是享受着她花径的温软曼妙，肉壁无意识的蠕动着，小幅度地亲吻入侵者，卡多克抚摸着她的乳房，把手指上黏滑的腺液抹在她乳尖上，这一形同玷污的举动让他稍许兴奋，他一边揉弄她的胸部，一边开始缓缓进出，越是缓慢，就越是感受到堆叠的肉壁是如何挤压着他的性器官，甜蜜地吞吐，她夹得太紧，挽留似的不想让他退出去，卡多克就干脆深深埋入，磨蹭着她最深处的敏感地带，享受她被动的服务。

他觉得自己足足这样干了她半个小时，卡多克不确定，时间这一概念过于模糊了，他因为无法畅快淋漓的抽插而迟迟无法射出，只能隔靴搔痒般的顶弄，快感就像无限拉长的糖丝一样，甘美又折磨，藤丸立香的甬道为这持续细密的刺激而抽搐，按摩一样的绞紧他，卡多克亲吻着对方的后颈和肩背，舔舐她凸起的蝴蝶骨，他相信她在睡眠中一定也是有感觉的，不然又怎么会像他一样出汗？

最后是怎么射出来的他不记得了，也许是配合着他脑内许多掺杂着暴力的性幻想，他想要无视她的意愿去肏干她，让她失态，崩溃哭泣，臣服于他的掌控权之下，沦落为只能仰仗他的荡妇，可现实并非如此，她的肉体是个温暖紧致的噩梦，而他一头栽了进去。

不够，还想要。

卡多克转过身背对着她，把额头贴在冰冷的金属墙壁上，咬着嘴唇，直到感觉到疼痛，他把手掌按在自己心脏上，想要抑制不合拍的律动，他忽然想到了一句话：廉耻丧尽。他对自己莫名其妙的自尊心感到愤怒，又在欲望得到短暂纾解后心慌害怕，他不喜欢这种沦落在灾祸中的快乐，藤丸立香越来越成为一个不可控的因素，粉碎他外强中干的骄傲，他必须坚持自己敌对的立场，因为那是他仅剩的尊严。

我必须得恨她。他告诫自己。

不知过了多久，卡多克终于浑浑噩噩的睡着了。

待他呼吸变得沉稳后，黑暗中的立香才缓缓睁开眼睛，轻轻地叹了口气，她换了个姿势，略微放松了身体，这才真正进入睡眠。

第二天早晨卡多克醒来时发现藤丸立香比他醒得更早，但没有正式起床，她没穿衣服，披着他的外套的短斗篷，正在喝一杯水。

“早，”看到他醒了，她用带着慵懒的绵软腔调跟他打招呼，“睡得好吗？”

然后不等卡多克有所反应，她就重新钻进温暖的被子里，把失温的手指贴上他的皮肤取暖，低下头张开嘴巴，把他晨勃的性器含进湿润微凉的口腔里。

卡多克忍住一声呻吟，他猜，藤丸立香想要榨干他。


End file.
